Sonny hears the truth
by Madison Salvatore
Summary: Chad wanted to tell Sonny the truth, that he loved her. When he goes to tell her, they end up in a difficult situation. Friends with benefits twist on the inevitable Channy. A little bit of Chawni. DX R&R. Rated M for a reason.
1. Things get confusing

Chicken

Chad's POV

I walked out of the lunch room, into the empty halls I mentally slapped myself, I was about to tell Sonny I love her. Then being a chicken I am I made it about not reading. I am so stupid, I was so close to moving past the hate/love relationship she and I have. I blew it big time.

I slowly walked to my dressing room, in any hopes of moving, on for only the rest of the day. I was so pissed, I could go and see her shining face in the chance she doesn't already hate me. My mind was made up then I guess, I was going to see her and give my best and most worthy apology, but that was only if she asked. A smirk played at my lips lightly. I don't know what it is about her that I can't help but like. I was going to see my most favorite person in the world. Well besides me, of course.

I rounded the corner to see Sonny storming out of the dressing room quite angry. Then she turned right around and went back in. I tilted my head sideways in confusion._ 'What in the world?'_

I slowly and cautiously walked up to the door and gave it a single and loud knock. There was yelling and with that I opened the door was thrown open and then a glass vase flew at me.

"Whoa! What's going on in here and is it really necessary to throw vases?" I asked looking at Tawni crawling on the floor, well attempting to. Those jeans looked really tight.

"Chad? What do you want? To tell me about how much you love not reading books?" Sonny glared and picked up a book throwing it hard. I dodged it. Yeah, she wasn't very happy right now, maybe I should come back later.

"No, I came to give an apology but I get several objects being thrown at me instead." I said a little aware it wasn't a good time but the way her dark lush black locks hung on her shoulders was a bit, dare I say sexy? A Random sexy I must have been hit with the vase when I walked in.

"Well Chad if you must know this is not the time. I am- Wait where did Tawni go?" she asked looking around the room.

I did the same but she was nowhere to be seen. "She was here a minute ago, I just saw her on the floor." I said.

"We have to find her and get her in her medicine pants." she said biting her bottom lip in a way I think I would jump her right here right, now. I was about to give in. There would be no going back. _'What the hell, it was now or never.' _

So I ran to her before she got to the door. My breathing sped up and I looked at her in the eyes, knowing mine where full of lust. I grabbed her and forced my lips onto hers, kissing her roughly. My tongue ran across her bottom lips as it made her mouth open for more room. Her sweet taste was addicting, I never wanted this to end; I pushed her up against the wall for more support. My hips trusted into hers invoking a moan. I wanted her so badly, this wasn't enough. I had to have her. Now.

I parted from her lips, trailed kisses down her neck. Putting her legs around my waist I led us to the couch. I set her down pulling her shirt off; I placed kisses down her torso. She moaned then I heard a voice,

"I never left the room ewe! God, you guys are so gross!" Tawni yelled as we jumped apart. We were shocked and confused. Was that supposed to feel so damn good?

Sonny brought her fingers to her lips and then ran out the door as fast as she could. I was confused, where did this leave us?


	2. Anger

Hey everyone. I'm back and I updated the first chapter a little so go check it out. Here is the long and most awaited chapter two to this story. Hope you guys liked it. Read, review. Thanks.

I don't own Sonny with a chance, if I did then it wouldn't be canceled it would be on hold for Demi and Sterling. Then it would be on like HBO or something better then Disney Channel. Anyways on with the story.

Confusion

Sonny's Point of view

That moment when Tawni had said something causing both Chad and I to jump apart burned in the back of my mind. Once I raced out of the room I pulled on my shirt and ran. Ran like that was all I could even do. I had just kissed Chad. What was I even thinking about? There are lines for a reason and I crossed one that I don't think I can ever take back. Tawni will tell everyone and I will become the social outcast of the group.

Why does he have to be so damn good looking? I mean I could have totally gone after anyone else but I had to kiss him. Of all the people it had to be Chad Dylan Cooper.

Once I was down the hall I leaned my back against the wall, lips still stung with that electric feeling from the way our lips molded together so perfectly. This should be happening to me. Why? Exhaling deeply I let myself slide down the wall slowly and I warped my arms around myself.

I have to tell him that it wasn't right. That I don't feel that way about him. He'll understand right? He can have pretty much any other girl in the world, so why did he even pick me?

"Sonny what are you doing there on the ground?" I turned to see Nico and Grady looking down at me. I felt bile in my throat. This will most likely be the last time they talk to me.

"I- I didn't want to sit at a table?" I laughed lightly but realized it sounded almost like a question.

"I'm sure. Come on." Nico said and then helped me up to my wobbling feet and we started to the set for shooting. I saw Tawni spot me from afar wearing some loose jeans. I noticed she was still walking funny from earlier and then stopped in front of us.

"Nico, I need to barrow Sonny, for a moment, thanks." I could hear her anger. Crap. "Well if it isn't Miss. I-want-to-ride-the-enemy." Crossing her arms she glared at me. That made me wince, blunt crude things make me really well uncomfortable.

"It wasn't like that I just got lost in the moment and-", she interrupted and held up her hand.

"Save it. There is nothing you can say to change my mind Sonny. You crossed a line and there is no going back. Don't talk to me." She seemed more hurt then mad as she walked away, stopping to take one last look at me. I was shocked as she went to sit down in her chair. I think I just lost one of my best friends. I was sad; I felt that burn in my throat. When the anger hit me it went towards one person and one person only. The reason all this was happening. I turned around and started out the door past everyone ignoring them as some of them called out my name.

I ran as fast as I could to the other set as I saw Chad sitting there on his chair, when he saw me he smiled. I glared and felt the tears threaten to fall. When he saw me, really saw me his smile faded, but it was too late. I slapped him as hard as I could, then shake my head. Chad, he was shocked and hurt. I noticed that this was the first time I saw him really truly upset.

"How dare you?" I hissed through my teeth. He was the reason I lost Tawni. "You're so selfish you do what you want and don't care who you hurt. " That's when I saw it. Bubbling slowly until I felt his fist grab me by the wrist and pull me through the set towards his dressing room. I struggled against him and then he shut the door behind us. He turned around and I saw that same look I saw earlier. Lust driven anger.

It was scary, but at the same time so hot and sexy. I stood there dumbfounded as he glared loosening his tie.

"How dare I? Oh Sonny. How dare me what?" he growled taking a step closer to me causing the back of my legs to run into the large coffee table in front of his overly sized couch. "Want you?" he hissed coming even closer. I couldn't seem to say anything. He pulled the cuffs of his dress shirt up to the elbows then was right in front of me. His hot minty breathe bathing my face as I could no longer control myself. I threw myself towards him and crashed my lips upon his. We fought, our tongues clashed and he lowered us onto the table as he moaned when I wrapped my legs around him. I hated him. For making me want him do much.


	3. The start of something new

A lot of views and only two reviews, that hurts guys. Well, thanks to the two guests that reviewed. On with Channy. Read, REVIEW, and yeah. Here we are, finally to the lemon. Warning, this is M for a reason. Also, this is my first one so please don't judge it too much. Thanks.

I don't own Sonny with a chance, never did. Blah blah blah. On to the good stuff.

The start of something new

Chad's Point of view

She comes in here, slaps me, and is surprised when I practically tackled her onto my table. I mean, no one does that to Chad Dylan Cooper and gets off scot free for it. I mean it's not because she hit a nerve or anything like that, I have a reputation to withhold. Sex was sex, and I wanted it. I'm not about to go soft for Sonny, everyone knows I like it rough.

The way her lips felt upon mine, was burning and almost electric. I mean, was it always this good, or has it been too long. There was a small whimper I pulled from her as I ground my erection into her core. The sounds that were emitting from her were so innocent sounding that I actually paused to take in that feeling of being so close to her. It was almost too much, almost. I picked her up and tossed her onto the couch. I watched her heated expression display a little bit of fear, and I actually groaned. Twice in one fuck. I must have needed sex more than I thought.

I wanted her, so much. I pulled at the buttons on my shirt that weren't coming undone fast enough, she sat there watching me. I felt her eye's scanning every inch of my body; it bothered me to no end. I bent over and pulled her shirt off again for the second time that day. The difference this time is it's staying off. I couldn't stop the almost animalistic growl the came out when I saw her rounded pale breasts spilling over the tops of her white bra with a small pink bow in the middle. I never will repeat this, but never has white looked so fucking sexy before in my life. I bent down and kissed her as I reached around and like a pro I unhooked the bra from behind. I could tell that made Sonny slightly uncomfortable, but I really pretended not to notice.

I then tossed it somewhere and backed away to take in the view of her breasts, boy I didn't even care I let that moan slip, they were perfect and I couldn't hold back how happy I was. With my dominant hand I reached forward and groped the right one. She sighed contently and arched her back pushing herself more into my hand. She wants me just as much as I wanted her. It made her hips buckle upwards into mine causing my breath to get caught in my throat. Sweet fucking lord.

She did it once more, and I knew that one was on purpose. She had a small smirk on her lips as I moaned and I thrust into her. The only thing stopping us from connecting was the material between us. Her thin shorts and my dress pants. I pulled back and ripped off my pants as fast as I could I saw she tossed her shorts off and now, only my boxers and her matching panties. I pressed my hand over her mound, running a finger up and over the damp spot between her legs.

That moan told me that she was ready, and I bent down to kiss her once more. Our lips tangled and our hips began a slight rhythm. Hitting the same spot over and over again. This was getting to be too much I reached over her into the side table where I hid extra condoms. I took off my boxers and rolled one on her panties gone and her bare. I wanted to tease her. So bad. I wanted her to come so much and so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk straight. I wanted her wetness to run down her thighs. I wanted her to beg me to stop, but I wouldn't. I placed myself at her entrance and I thrust my hips to meet hers. Through the kiss she yelped and I waited for her to adjust to my size.

I pulled out slowly then slammed into her roughly. Over and over. With her nails she clawed at my bag and I couldn't believe the feeling of how tight she was. It was so amazing; I hadn't cared about anything else. In, and out. We had set a rough and deep rhythm that seemed to be better the more we did it. I felt that familiar knot in my gut beginning to undo itself.

"Fuck, Sonny." It came out of my lips before I even noticed and, that's when I realized. I never, **never**, say anything during sex. Let alone remember the girl's name. At the moment I felt her tighten around me and moan my name loudly, that had me coming undone. I picked up the speed as I thrust into her trying to obtain even more pleasure. "Sonny." Her name slipped again and I slowed down.

Coming off my high I sat still. Damn. That was fucking amazing. I pulled out of her slowly. When I could I got up and cleaned myself off. I couldn't think right. That was amazing.

"So, Chad?" she said quietly while I nodded. "What does this make us?" I turned.

"Friends with benefits." She looked confused and I sighed. "Fuck buddies? Sex only. No feelings crap." Then I got dressed as did she. We walked our different ways and then went on with our days. I felt so good. I didn't yell once. It was different. To be so happy.


	4. Cheese and Hollywood fakes

Sorry for taking so long to update. I know most of you think this story is cliché and been done before but I promise you, you will not see the ending until I want you to. I have some ideas how I want this to play out and no, it will not be easy for Sonny. She's not going to fall head over heels for Chad just because they had wonderful sex and kissed a couple times. I am going to make this as new and twisted as I can. I sometimes want a story where you want just some happy smut and then there are times I want the unknown that keeps me reading and wanting more. Sorry about the rant, and on to the story.

No, I don't own Sonny with- yeah you get it.

Chapter four: Alright

Sonny's Point of View

My body still tingled all over, head to toes. It was a numbing sensation that, that had me smiling. Do I regret giving Chad my virginity, no, not really? Does he know? Probably not, and I don't plan on telling him. I am not just some girl who's going to cry and fall for her first lover. It was sex, and if Chad wants only sex, that's good. A relationship would be pointless for us. I know that, Chad knows that. We are not that type of people.

I lightly ran my fingers though my soft brown hair as I walked away from his dressing room and thought about the turns of events. I was friends with benefits with someone. Me, Sonny Monroe, the thought gave me a weird feeling.

When I made my way back to my dressing room, I saw Tawni walk out of the room. Our eyes met and then she looked disgusted. I felt like crap, when she just walked away again. That hurt, one of my best friends, now hates me. I know I shouldn't really care, but it does.

Fine. If she wants to be like that then whatever, two can play this game. She asked for this, I am done being the one hurt over everything. I am no longer that shy innocent and perky upbeat girl from Wisconsin. If you want to make it here in Hollywood you have to play dirty to get ahead. Maybe at Mackenzie Falls they had it right. Maybe you to have that upper hand you have to hurt some people.

I for one think that is the way to approach Tawni, she needs to know I am not going to take her crap just because I am the newest member who finds Chad really good looking.

When I finally made it to set all eyes were on me, this time I knew they all knew. I was with the enemy. Do they think I slept with him, I don't think so, but I could really feel that uneasy vibe? They wanted to ostracize their friend. Then fine. They were never my real friends anyways.

"Sonny! Where were you at lunch? I wanted to ask you about- Why is everyone mad?" Grady got uncomfortable really quickly. I smiled lightly. "Is it about the cheese in the hat? I know it was too much but I really thought it would be funny and-" I laughed, he was so funny without trying to be, but really clueless.

"GRADY**_! _**We do not talk nor be seen with trash. We may work with them, but we may not actually like them." Tawni spat in a sickening tone while I just glared. "Because Sonny, that's all you are, and may you get kicked from So Random! because we here are to make children happy. Not whore around with the enemy. By the way, you smell of sweat and shame. Just thought I would share that because I for one am a nice caring person." She said bouncing her hair over her shoulder. I cannot believe she just said that.

"Whoa! Tawni, was that really necessary?" Grady asked and stood in front of her. "Sonny is our friend and we don't say things like that to people. You just need to calm down. We all do, and-"I watched Nico shake his head in disagreement.

"G!" That caught Grady's attention and he sighed. "What are you doing siding with that trader?" I was shocked, Nico, really. Not on my side. "She's pretty much sleeping with Chad and all you can say are 'we all needed to calm down'?" he shook his head again. "Dude, she's not worth it." I looked at Grady as he tilted his head in hurt.

"No. Man you have it wrong. I don't care who Sonny wants to date, and neither should you. She can date Chad all she wants, that doesn't change the fact she is one of my best friends. "He said. "A choice I don't fully agree with, but it's what she wants that matters. I wouldn't want you guys to stop being friends with me just because I liked cheese. Maybe, Chad is Sonny's cheese? Don't ruin someone's love by saying its wrong, let them find out for themselves. Even if you know they are Lactose Intolerant." He tried to smile but no one would agree with him.

I saw Zora in the way back peaking around the corner, and when her eye's landed on me. I saw her close her eye's and turn around to walk away. That's when I know I had done something wrong. Zora is usually the most accepting.

I felt the tears in my eyes beginning to sting. Was Chad really worth all of this? It's not too late to call it all off. I can still back out it. I opened my mouth to say I'm sorry, and that I will call it off, but I couldn't seem to say it.

The thoughts of Chad still swimming along my skin and buzzing throughout my body. I couldn't bring myself to say no to him. I couldn't deny his advances and I couldn't bring myself to save my friendship with fakes and phony Hollywood stars. I was confused and didn't know what to do, so I just started to walk back to my dressing room.

I picked up my phone and looked at the unread text about one minute ago, it read CDC.

**'Meet me tonight around 6pm my car outside. I need some Sonny. ;) - CDC' **

I couldn't find myself having sex in someone's car, but the thought about it made me smile. Before I could rethink the idea I pressed send and ignored the lone tear drop rolling down my right cheek.

_'I'll be there ;) –Sonny" _


	5. Wanting some Harts n lovin the Sunshine

So many of you are reading the story I have almost a total of 8,000 views and only 12 reviews. Do you guys like the direction of the story? Is it turning out okay? How am I portraying the characters? I like reading the reviews. So can I get 3 reviews for the next chapter? Please? Okay well onto the story.

No I don't own SWAC…. D:

Chapter 5: Mood Swings and wanting a little Sunshine

Chad's Point of View

I wish I could say my happy mood lasted more than five minutes outside the dressing room, but it didn't. I got so many dirty looks as I walked on set it wasn't even real. James was smiling and almost laughing. Smug bastard walked over to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude…. You finally get into Sonny's pants and you only indulge in that fruit for a good twenty minutes? I would have my way with her for hours." I rolled my eyes at him, I am in public dumbass, and stay away from her. "Are you losing your touch or something?" I pulled my shoulder away and fixed my jacket.

"Lay off man. One that is none of your business, two, hands off, three, what I do behind closed doors is none of your concern, and finally, keep you dick thoughts about Sonny to yourself. "I said walking past him to my chair. I heard him laugh and I sat down. No one talks about Sonny, that way.

"Was the sex really as amazing as I imagined it to be?" he asked as Penelope walked up to us.

"Really Chad, really? Doing a Random? Thought you learned from the first one. You know, Tawni?" she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Make sure to be tested afterwards. I will not be catching something."

"Shut up Penelope, I can do who I like, when I like." I said and then she glared at me. "I know, I'm sorry about us too. I think we need a break dear." I smiled at her; I prepared myself for a smart retort but nothing.  
"You were getting a little bit less satisfying anyways." She smiled and shrugged.

"Ouch, that would hurt if I knew it wasn't a lie, besides, if there was a dull moment anywhere you would have left a long time ago sweetheart." I smiled and she stormed away with a huff. "Why do they always think if they snap at me, I will actually take offence to what they say? I mean, do they not know me it all?"

"Boy, Chad you are some character by yourself." James laughed and walked the other way. I laughed too, because it was true.

"I try, 'cause it really draws the ladies in." I wiggled my brows in the mirror and then winked. "Damn, have I always been so, good looking?"

I stood up and walked to set where I saw a blonde out of the corner of my eyes approach me and tap my shoulder. I turned to see her. In her glowing golden glory.

"Well Tawni, I thought you would have been here sooner, considering the way we were left in the dressing room earlier." I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Congrats, you have taken my friend away from me. She wants you and will choose you over all the Random's in a heartbeat. You managed to rope her in with just a kiss. You are getting better then I remember." She shook her head at me and I reached forward pulling her up against me, hands on her waist and or faces so close.

"Oh, so the Tawni Hart thinks about our day's way back when. Our rendezvous in the closets, on set after hours, oh, my favorite against the walls in the, "I paused to whisper in her ear, lips grazing her soft ear. "Random's set. Boy you remember them. I know you do by the way your breath is speeding up." I nipped at her ear lightly.

"Chad, you know how to bring back memories." She sighed into my neck. I laughed and pulled away.

"Yeah. I do, but Tawni that is all they are. I may have lost my virginity to you, but they are only memories. I have moved on." I said as I thought about Sonny and Tawni. Both so different and delightfully good in bed. I smiled again and she glared.

"Yeah, whatever, you can have that whore. Do her whenever you like she's always free. Me on the other hand you can look but you can't touch." she huffed and turned on her heels and stormed away. I watched her sway her hips and I knew she was attempting to show me what I was missing out on. I did miss that ass, grinding on me as we had sex all over the building. Damn, those were some good memories.

"Tawni Hart…. You were really go in bed." I hummed under my breath as I walked up to my set and lunch break was over. I sighed, damn I am all worked up again and no one to help with my little problem down there. I groaned and walked over to my dresser and picked up my phone. I went to Sonny's name and typed in a time, place, and what I wanted. Her.

I waited for a reply which I didn't get for two whole minutes. When I got the message, it read,

_"I'll be there – Sonny ;)" _

I felt a twitch in my dress pants at that and I almost moaned at the thought car sex with Sonny. Good lord help me. Please.


	6. Car horns and Texts

Aw, thanks guys for the reviews. Keep them coming, they make me want to update more. :D Also I want you to know that this story will have flings, slight parings of others and so on. But the outcome will be Channy. I swear. There may be moments where you get mad because I may add a hookup with another character but just know it won't be that bad. Anyhow, another 3 reviews? XD Thanks.

No I don't own SWAC :'(

Chapter 6: Cars horns and text messages

Sonny's Point of View

When I set my phone down I watched Tawni walk into the room with a smug grin, which really pissed me off. I grabbed my bag I was packing and then walked past her ignoring her altogether.

I walked up to Chad's car I saw him on his phone talking to someone and I smiled as he got off the phone. I leaned close to kiss him but he moved backwards, he chuckled then smirked.

"Someone is really ready to get to the point." He opened the door for me and I rolled my eyes, he was laughing at me. "My lady?" he motioned me to sit down, so I did. Shutting the door I looked out the window and in the entrance to Condor studios I saw Tawni's burning glare and she turned away. Chad got inside and started the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked putting on my seat belt; I turned to look at him.

He smiled, "Lookout Mountain." I felt excited. This was it, I looked and he groaned. "Damn it. I need to stop and, get some supplies." He said as we pulled out of the parking lot. I laughed.

"Did the Chad Dylan Cooper forget condoms?" I looked at him and he rolled his eyes at me then turned around the corner. We stopped at a local gas station and I waited in the car as he went to get some things. I looked down at his phone on the seat as it buzzed. I picked it up and was confused.

**Tawni –****_You know you will give into me eventually. We are inevitable and the last time we had sex was over a month ago. I am so stressed. ;)_**

I set his phone down and tilted my head sideways. There was more going on here then they were both leading on. Chad and Tawni have had sex? How many times? Did they date? Is that why she's acting up, Chad is choosing me over her?

I saw him coming and I put on my best fake smile as he opened the door and handed me the bag. I looked inside and saw the types of condoms and some food, gum, and a drink. I set it down at my feet and he checked his phone. I watched him closely; I couldn't read him that well. Was he annoyed or excited? I looked out the window when we headed up to Lookout Mountain. Was I mad at him, a little, but I was the one here right now. I was the one he was having sex with right now. Besides it wasn't like we were dating.

Once we came to a stop he got out and pulled down the seats in the back of his car and laid down a blanket. I smiled; he cared if I was comfy. Aw. I looked down as sat back in the driver's seat. "You've been really quite, everything alright?" he sighed as I smirked and moved over tossing my leg onto the other side of him. I straddled his waist and shifted in his lap causing him to yelp lightly.

"Sorry, that was more graceful in my mind." I said tucking hair behind my ear lightly our noses touching. He laughed.

"That's okay. It happens." He smiled and there was a pang. Did Tawni do that? "Now where were we?" he leaned in capturing my lips, they were warm and soft. Tawni has kissed these lips before. I shifted and ground my hips into his. A moan vibrated throughout the car as I panted. His lips trailed kissed along my jaw line. I moaned as his tongue lapped at my vein in my neck. His tongue was on Tawni's neck I bet. I felt like I was getting her sloppy seconds. I felt like a whore. I moved my hips against the erection in his pants and we both gasped at the feeling. I was a whore.

His hands started to wander along my body exploring my curves and pulling at my clothing. It wanted him. So bad, and I wanted him to let me have my way with him. I wanted to be on top. I wanted him to know I was better than Tawni any damn day. I moved back and felt my bottom hit the steering wheel. I pulled open his zipper and down his boxer briefs as he shimmied them down to his thighs. I pulled attempted to pull off my jeans but had to work at them and tossed them in the back.

Once I lowered myself onto him he stopped me, reached for the bag and pulled out a condom. Rolling it on he then lowered me onto him once more then I sat there. He was buried deep inside of me. I rolled my hips lightly and ground into him as his hands helped me get a steady rhythm. I moaned as did he and he began to thrust upwards into me. I felt like coming undone. I grabbed fists of his hair as he pulled my shirt off.

I looked down at him as he watched my breast bounce to the rhythm he had set for us. Our eye's met, locking as I came hard he went faster. I whimpered as I did and when I came down my ass hit the horn at the same time my high hit. It scared me at the same time. I panted pulling off of him I pushed the seat back so he was lying down. He looked confused but I reached for him and peeled away the condom. He shook his head at first.

I rolled my eyes as I sat in my seat and bent down, as I watched his eyes I licked the tip lightly while I smirk. He moaned loudly and the hissed as I took him inside my mouth as far as he would go. Then I swallowed lightly.

"Fuck Sonny." He growled and I felt his hands knot inside my hair as he pushed me down some more. I gagged a little then pulled away slowly pumping his shaft as he moaned. "Shit Sonny, I am going to-"he hissed and I felt the warm salty liquid filled my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could then looked up at him. He smiled lazily at me. "Marry me Sonny."

He laughed, and sat up. I looked around and saw another car pulling up. We both raced for our clothing and then sat down. I laughed as they drove right past us the other way. We looked at each other and he started the car to take me home. The thought of Tawni going down on him made me sick. I needed to find out more.


	7. Tawni

**Okay I know, you all really don't like me for taking such a long time to update and I am really sorry. Internet problems, and really I was lacking inspiration to write at all. I am back and I promised a chapter so long ago. Thanks for the new reviews a ton. I love seeing people actually like my stuff. Well here is Chapter seven. Hope it was worth the wait. Much love. Review let me know what you think and if you would like give me some ideas of what to do next. I am totally winging the story and have no ideas where it's going. I just sit down and write.**

**No, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven:Tawni**

**Chad's Point of View**

After I dropped Sonny off at home I looked down at my phone again. Tawni will not stop. I don't want to lead her on, but I really have moved on. Or so I keep telling myself. Just like a day ago, I was going to tell Sonny I loved her. In the time I have been with Sonny, I realized that maybe I do love her, but does she love me? Is she ready to hear those words just yet? Am I really in love, or is it like just a crush.

All of these thoughts were racing to be solved as I drove home, the moon was almost mid sky by now and I was almost home. I have yet to acknowledge Tawni's texts; I deleted them before reading any. I ignored the calls and have four unread voicemails.

The way things ended with Tawni were bad, everything that happened with her was all over the place and it was when I was into super parties and drugs. That was all I did. Then it happened and I haven't looked at Tawni or parties the same way. I changed for the good and will never go back. Nothing is worse then what happened.

The screeching of tires grabbing the road pulled me out of my haze of memories. They stopping right before I hit them head on. I threw my door open and rose my arms in anger. I looked down and saw I had drifted into the other lane by accident. The guy got out and raised his hands too.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay? Drunk? Tired? On the phone?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No. None of that, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Obviously but I am just glad you saw it before anything happened. Thanks." I said and got inside my car.

When I got home to my apartment I saw the light was on and panicked, who knew where I hid my spare key and what do they want. I opened the door and saw Tawni standing there in a small silky robe. I groaned mentally. _What was she doing here?_

"Finally you're home. I can only wait so long here doing nothing. I was bored and you wouldn't answer my calls or texts so I came here." She smiled and walked up to me.

"What are you doing here Tawni?" I walked past her tossing my jacket onto the couch. "I really should move the spare key to somewhere different." I muttered under my breath.

"Like I said, I miss you. I miss us." She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "Didn't you read my texts?"

"No. I didn't and you should go." I said turning around and dropping her arms at her sides.

"You know you want me and I want you." She whispered to me and walked towards me again, I backed up into a wall. Her hands messing with my buttons as she pulled at them slowly. I forgot how to say no. All right and wrong were mixed and blurry. I felt a heat stir below.

"Stop." I said as she pushed it away and her soft hands brushed my tone chest and I felt my breathing speed up. Her manicured nails digging into me with just the right amount of pressure. She went to my belt and her lips made their way trailing along my neck. Teeth nipping at the skin lightly. I sighed at the feel and couldn't stop myself. I could tell her to stop. I wanted her. Just like she said. I couldn't fight it tonight.

I reached behind her and pulled her up legs hooked around me as I flipped her against the wall. She gasped as I tore away her robe and dropped it onto the floor. I unhooked her bra and let it fall.

**Sonny's Point of view**

Once I got home I looked online to see if there was anything I could find anything that linked Tawni and Chad. If they were ever a couple or seen together. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I came up with a blank and it irritated me. I know that they were seen together at least once. I sighed and grabbed my phone.

_'Hey. You and me. Tomorrow. I was thinking hall closet? What do you say?'_

I smiled and sent it to Chad and lay down in my bed as I thought about the feelings I had with him the pleasure I felt. It was too good to be true that he wanted me. I knew it.

**No One's Point of View**

They moved in rhythm together, he thrusted inside of her against as she sat on top of the counter, her heels digging into his back as he grunted. Lips brushing a heated gasp as she cried out and he groaned loudly. Behind them, Chad's phone buzzed on the table with Sonny's name across the screen.

**_NOOO! Please don't hate me. I don't know where that came from. He knows he loves Sonny. She is in denial about her love for him. Tawni wants what she can't have. Ugh! Messed up I know. But whatever. I updated. XD that's something right? No? Okay. I'm sorry. Lots of Love. Review, tell me what you think? Is it dramatic? Is it worthy to continue? Am I mean?_**


	8. Regarding Chapter 8

I am really sorry, that I haven't updated or anything. I just can't seem to find any inspiration or anything. I haven't watched a episode in over a year and its sad I haven't really made time to think of what to do next. This story is on hold until I decide to pick it up again or I might just give it to someone if they want to continue or edit. Again, sorry. It's hard to write about something that you use to love, and don't see anymore. Sorry there were so many favorites and fallows.

**_ - Madi_**


End file.
